Familia
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Even in the Hero community, there are cliques, no matter that they call them Clans. Part 2 of Familiaris.
1. Explanation

**An explanation of what you're in for**

 **Okay, so hey. I originally wrote the Colin thing, and then Christina asked for something, which, unfortunately, I was unable to do fully. Hope you do like what I did write, Chrissy (guest on )**

 **About the title:**

 **Familia: latin, meaning family or household.**

 **In this context, Familia refers to the various clans in the DCU. At present, what I have are:**

Amazon Cohort: (Wonder Woman, Donna Troi, Cassie Sandsmark)

Archer Clan (Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, Connor Hawke, Mia Dearden, Colin Wilkes/Abuse)

Bat Clan (Batman, Robin/Nightwing, Robin/Red Hood/Red Hawk, Robin/Red Robin, Robin, Huntress, Blackbat, Batgirl/Oracle, Spoiler/Batgirl)

House of El (Superman, Supergirl, Superlad, Superboy, Supergirl/Powergirl/Superlass)

Flashfam (Flash/Jay Garrick, Flash/Barry Allen, Kid Flash, Impulse/Kid Flash)

Martians (Manhunter, Miss Martian)

Oceanian Royals (Aquaman, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Tempest)

The Corps (Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Jon Stewart, Kyle Rayner)

Theme:

So, I made it about post-reconciliation Damian inadvertently giving Colin a family originally, and then Christina gave me a prompt (that I failed). Oh! And I read this before I wrote the Colin OS, which about sums up everything, I think.

s/8191221/1 /Kinship

Basically, because everyone except Damian and Colin have bikes for the day time, they race around Gotham, the boys doubled with Roy and Jay. They then proceed to laser tag, ice cream, movie night and pizza. Because they need some normal bro time before patrol.

 **Readers,**

 **To directly email me ideas and requests, send a message to Amaranthastormheart .**

 **My Blog:**

 **/blog/theladymuse** **OR /works/8798131for the same content.**


	2. Colin (becomes an Archer)

Of all the things Damian Wayne hates about his school peers, it is those who brag about their older brothers. Especially since he had bonded with Timothy and Jason. Frowning when he heard some idiot boast about how his brother was in Princeton and another brother was in Yale, he decided he'd had quite enough of this. Pulling out his phone and noticing Colin was also looking melancholy, Damian pulled out the Robin group chat and entered

 **DamianAGWayne:** Classmates boasting about brothers. Colin is sad, I am irritated. Help.

He waited, grinning when Jason texted back

 **JasonToftheGwaynes:** I'll grab Roy from Star. We'll do laser tag and icecream. W/sherbert for dami.

 **THEdickgrayson:** Awesome! 3 teams of 2? Me and Tim, Roy and Colin, Jay and Dami?

 **TimothyDrakeWayne:** Movie night? It's friday.

 **JasonToftheGwaynes:** Yeah! But has to be Star or Roy can't stay for everything. Has to put Lian to bed.

 **DamianAGWayne:** Movies with Lian are acceptable, perhaps Harper can bring her to the Manor and patrol with us? Titus and Alfred will keep her company.

 **JasonToftheGwaynes:** Roy says yeah. He'll drop her at the manor and then come with me to grab Dami and Colin on the bikes. Tim can ride by himself.

 **DamianAGWayne:** I'll tell Colin. Thanks, everyone.

Even if the last two words sting, Damian is pleased. He finds a few minutes to whisper the plan to Colin, who is wide eyed to hear that someone he respects is taking him out for some fun time with the Wayne brothers.

 **FAMILIA**

However, instead of rolling up at the end of classes on their bikes, Jason, flanked by Roy and Connor Hawke, strides up to Damian's classroom, causing Damian's young teacher to gape at him. The Wayne scion steps in, neatly attired in clean jeans, white t-shirt, motorcycle boots and a knee length black coat. Unruly black hair flops in his turquoise eyes, smile sits easy on tanned features. Connor and Roy are similarly attired, dark coats, green and red tees respectively, brown and gray motorcycle jackets on broad shoulders, similar without being clonish.

Damian ignores the snickers at the teachers dumbstruck expression, calling gleefully

"Jason, you came!" And then strong arms are hoisting against a broad chest, Roy sauntering into the room and beckoning

"C'mon, Colin, I brought Connor to meet you, and our sister Mia."

In a flurry of awe, smugness and envy, Damian and Colin are whisked out of class, two periods early for a few hours of fun, racing around on bikes and watching movies before taking to the air and the streets to protect their city.

 **FAMILIA**

After that, when Connor and Mia and Roy exchange glances after hearing about Colin's home life, they work quickly to not only secure Ollie's agreement, but to ensure Colin is properly taken care of. Lian and Roy relocate to Wayne Manor in the school year, Roy coaching Colin through the vagaries of becoming an archer.

And Colin does. He trains twice as hard as anyone else, as Abuse, as himself, with and without a bow. He wants to make the Archer Clan proud, to not doubt the decision to take him in. Because he doesn't. Not since Connor came to Gotham and declared that the Bats had had his brothers for long enough, thank you very much.

It takes time to rely on Oliver, Dinah and his siblings. But that's what they become. They are not the Bat Clan, and they would never want to be, but they are their own, and Colin loves it. Loves claiming he's from the Archers, that his best friend is a Bat.

The others on the Team and even some of the other Leaguers are envious. Some of the Gothamites in their social circle, and certainly their peers from Star are jealous of Colin. Because he's no longer borrowing Damian's brothers and father for a few hours of pretend. He has his own brothers, who take every opportunity to drag him home to Star. Not the usual holiday appearances, but odd weekends and being pulled out of school for family 'vacations' that are actually missions. His very own sister who forces him to come shopping, and his stepmother who gives him hugs, and a niece he adores like his own daughter.

 **FAMILIA**

Nearly a year later, Jason, once again dressed in biker chic, along with Roy, stepped onto Damian and Colin's classroom, laughing when the boys impatiently chivvied them out of the room because today was their big brother time. Damian and Colin were getting their elder brothers to themselves for a whole weekend, because Lian's Mom was taking her, and Roy wanted his little brother and best friend, and Jay and Colin refused to leave out Damian.

The envy was a little more apparent this time, the neglect of their own siblings staring the other students in the face when Jason and Roy greeted the spunky young boys with hugs and smiles.


	3. Kr and Match (House of El, renewed)

**Project Kr is Conner Kent. He gets fed up with Superman and turns to the only relations who can understand: Project Match and Dubbilex.**

 **OR**

 **How Connor found his brother Matthew, and they made the House of El a home for Supers.**

Chapter TextConnor had accepted that Clark would not accept him as family.

That was okay. Connor had family… at Cadmus.

The clone went to Dubbilex and requested the Genomorph assist him in rehabilitation of Match.

It takes time. Several weeks of communication with Dubbilex as the telepathic go between, and Match has calmed. Accepted that Connor will not abandon him, and then, they can free him.

Match has taken on the name Matthew Tam Kent, in homage to his brother, the one he calls twin. His hero name is Superlad, and he is in most ways, the elder brother. He protects Superboy on the battlefield, disapproves of the girls attempting to date his younger brother, but gracefully accepts Connor's knowledge of emotion being greater than his own.

For a few months, it is peaceful. They are brothers, Matthew a near silent spectre at Connor's back, unnerving the intruders when Connor needs a moment of equilibrium. Connor in turn counsels Matthew through the perils of being the hero everyone believes the elder clone cannot be.

And then…

There is a metagang making trouble, and Superman cannot reach reach Metropolis on time, and then Batman commands the Super youths

"Go. Metropolis is Super territory, your territory, regardless what he says."

So they go. Superboy and Superlad zeta into the city, Connor sliding through combat postures as Matthew flies over, under, around the attacker, both quintessentially different, but still the same. Still Super, but Matthew has the swan's grace and Connor the wild cat's strength, both efficiently dispersing the metagang before Matthew grabs his twin's wrist, slinging him across his back before zipping away, their laughter at the awe in the other citizen's shouts echoing through the city.

Yet, as all things do, there are consequences.

Lois knows, now, for one.

Martha and Jonathan too, know. And now Matthew and Connor are standing, a picture of mirrored blankness, at the foot of the Kent table, where Jonathan sits at the head, Martha to his right, Batman beside her, and Superman to his left, Lois beside him. Lips pressed together, Matthew crosses his arms and deliberately steps back, glaring at Clark.

Connor clears his throat and says evenly

"Lad and I are Superman's clones. Superlad was the first one, a full Kryptonian, stabilized only because he agreed to undergo the necessary treatments. I was created within a year of him, but we're both about sixteen. I'm half human, half Kryptonian, so not a full clone. That's why Lad is the one who handles our flying stuff while I do ground work. Normally, we work under Batman, but we were needed and deployed as needed."

Matthew doesn't object when his brother prods him, sighs and finishes

"We'll remain out of the way. We have no need of others when we are twin inconveniences."

The stiff sentence hurts more then the correct, clipped explanation Connor gave for their antics only a few days before. With a tense nod to Batman, Connor leaves, Matthew gritting out

"We aren't the Bat Clan, and we get that. But that doesn't mean Connor stopped hoping for a family. If you continue to get his hopes up and then disappoint him, I will disappoint him to make you pay." Turning on his heel, the angrier teenager strides out not seeing the resignation Batman wears, the hurt in Martha, Jonathan and Lois, the disbelief in Clark. Who rounds on the Dark Knight to demand

"What did he mean, not the Bat Clan?" Batman rises and replies testily

"I have never abandoned my proteges. Fought, yes, but never have my charges doubted they were mine."

And it's true. Even if Jason only recently returned to Gotham, if Damian has only lately come into his fathers' care, if Helena was found bare weeks ago, they don't doubt that Bruce will come for them. Even on the outs, Dick had known Bruce was checking on him, and Tim had learned the hard way the Bat Clan did not leave a man behind. Barbara was still learning, but she would, soon.

Clark spends at least three months parsing this information over in his mind, something Lois said repeating over and over

"The closest thing we could have to children, and you threw them away! Why? Why did you let them go when they obviously needed you, needed us?"

And it is the end now, Connor fighting for his life in a brawl with the elder Supers. Only the timely arrival of a displaced Supergirl saves the youngest a snapped neck, and yet…

Conner collapses the second the Starro-tech vaccine has been administered. It's Clark who screams for the medics as Kara fights to restrain an enraged Matthew. It is chaos and ugly and when Connor comes awake with a breathless jolt the Supers crowd him, Superman, Supergirl and Superlad, talking and crying over each other because they did it. The Team rescued their mentors, and Kara had returned in time to meet her baby cousins, hugging them close and entreating the men to welcome Powergirl as the new Supergirl. Powergirl herself comes in soon after, deciding to adopt the Superlass moniker instead of Supergirl, and it should be cheesy and corny, but it is a combination of euphoria and relief.

Clark has come to his senses, Kara has returned to her adopted time, Karen has found family again, and the boys are brought home to Smallville to learn about their Kent heritage.

The end is over, and they are all in one piece on the other side.

Time goes on.

And then Con and Matt head to town, getting into a brawl that takes Batman and Superman to sort out.

But that's okay, Clark decides. Con and Matt have become his adopted sons, no longer his clones and acolytes, and now he sees how Batman could open his heart to the youth of Gotham but not the League.

Because, he discovers, the League takes time, and missions, and dangerous tasks and it is the worst thing he will ever experience, to see his boys broken and bloody. They have fit in his and Lois' lives well, claiming to the twin sons of his long lost twin brother. Ma and Pa dote on their grandsons, leaving the scoldings and discipline to Lois and Clark.

Still, it only ever eases his mind if one of the mentors who truly understands is with his boys. Oliver, Bruce, Barry and J'onn. Or better yet, when Karen is den mother and smothers her cousins with love.

They are not perfect, they are not the Archer Clan, rapidly becoming more and more cohesive, the small but tautly knit Flashfam, the sprawling, mysterious Bat Clan, famously infamous for besting everyone on the block for no reason but perseverance. That's perfectly fine. They are the Kent family to the civilian side of life, and the superpowered House of El to the vigilante community.


	4. James Gordon (Bat Clan, unbowed

**Okay, so in this Clansverse thing (which you guys are totally welcome to use, just let me know so I can see) I have a Wayne family/Bat Clan headcanon. And, that is, with the reconciliation of the entire clan, everyone works at WE to make everything jive. Because why work and balance vigilantism if you don't have to? So, here's the job listings (and yes, Bruce lets the kids work regardless age or qualification):**

 **Bruce: President, CEO**

 **Dick: Human Resources**

 **Jason: Security Chief/Wayne Family Security Adviser**

 **Tim: R & D (as chief scientist/developer)**

 **Helena: Public Relations Officer**

 **Cassandra: Jason's SIC, security attache for anyone in the family** travelling **abroad**

 **Damian: Chief Finance Officer**

 **Babs: Executive Tech Specialist**

 **Stephanie: Medical Attendant (trained as a paramedic)**

Although he didn't really like the shindigs Bruce often invited him to, since his daughter was usually there, he didn't really mind attending. Tonight was a spring gala, not for charity or some other cause, but, if he remembered correctly, someone's birthday.

Musing quietly. Jim studied the ballroom. Instead of waltzing Barbara around as usual, Dick was dancing with his sister Cassandra, while Babs was giggling with Stephanie Brown. Bruce's four other children, Helena, Damian, Jason and Timothy were with the big man himself.

Timothy was chatting easily with guests, making them laugh when he told stories, likely about mishaps in R & D, Damian chiming in once in a while before turning to answer a question.

Jason, obviously, was acting in his recently-made-official capacity as the family's security chief, eyes darting around the room despite the fact Helena was standing beside him, tucked under his arm. The black haired young man was quietly conversing with someone Jim recognized as a second son from an up and coming wealthy family. Perhaps, Jim wondered, Jason was advising him on working with his family? If so, he wasn't sure what to think about that. For all that it had taken Bruce a long time to convince Jason he could do the work, Jason was also uniquely suited and motivated to do the job. The boy, Jim thought fondly, might blame it on his colourful history and the globe trotting martial arts trip of his youth, but Jason had a steeliness about him that refused to be turned off.

Helena, on the other hand, despite being tough enough to survive a none-too-great adoptive family until Bruce came along, was a soft touch with her younger siblings. Doubtless the reason why Jason rarely protested the way she clung to him at these events. More than once, Jim had snickered at some young idiot chasing Helena, only to wind up face to face with an irritated Jason Todd. Usually, the panic of Helena's suitors was compounded when they were pincered by Bruce and another Wayne. Once, a true fop had cut off Helena's path to Jason, leading her to Bruce, who had pointed at his two eldest sons and said calmly

"My two eldest sons are an acrobat and a street fighter. They will be rather irritated with you for upsetting Helena." That wasn't to say that Cassandra, Babs and Stephanie's suitors were any less deterred, but Helena was the most recent addition, the most fragile at this point.

Sighing, Jim wondered aloud

"Why _does_ Helena depend on Jason so much?" He wasn't expecting an answer, a breathless Dick Grayson had stopped alongside him, and after a few pants, replied

"She gave herself to him, he'd die for her, and she knows it. That's why she's okay with waiting." Dick winced when they noticed Bruce's face had tightened, and Helena looked angry. Swearing, Dick beckoned to him and said grimly

"C'mon, Jason can only hold both of them back for so long." Face contorting with his confusion, Jim nonetheless schlepped his way to the knot of uppercrust Gothamites, wincing himself when he realized someone had just accused Bruce of adopting Jason for his pleasure, the same idiot turning around to insinuate Helena wasn't just a Wayne, but also Jason's payment for a job well done. Helena and Bruce were obviously angry, but before Jim could say anything, Jason cut across the shock with a calmly delivered statement.

"You know, sir, I actually did work in a brothel. And strangely enough…" Eyes no particular shade between green and blue glowed faintly before he finished in a low, even tone

"You look like one of the more frequent customers, did you know?" Clicking his ear comm on, the Wayne scion directed in a clear voice

"Todd here. We have one to be escorted off the premises."

The rest of the gala continued much in the same vein as before the debacle, though Jim confused as to _why_ it had happened. Bruce shrugged when asked, elaborating

"I took Dick in when he was much younger, and though we endured the same slurs- as has each of my children- Jason, did, as he said, work in a brothel, and he did a thousand other things to survive." _as you well know_ was heavily implied, before the Wayne patriarch continued

"Jason and I have had our disagreements, one of which was about something involving Helena. Not anything nasty, but the press got a hold of us arguing about Helena, and with all the photos out there of them together, it wasn't really a surprise that something happened. I'm just glad the paps haven't heard that story yet."

Damian, who had mostly stood quiet and tense through the altercation, chose that moment to speak up

"Yes, Jason would be quite uncontrollable if they impugned Helena." Timothy, who'd drifted away, came back in time to add darkly

"And we wouldn't really care to stop him, either."

 _What was with this family?_ Jim wondered, realizing that most of them were quite comfortable with insult directed towards themselves, but they universally bristled when another of the family was smeared. As he had countless times over the years, Jim resisted speculating about Wayne and his children. Better he not know, not have the answers if someone came calling for Batman's identity. Or that of his proteges. If he didn't know, didn't suspect, it didn't go in a file, didn't get anywhere incriminating.

Later that night, just for a minute, Jim wondered. Jason and Helena, what would they become? What _could_ they become? A decade of life and a million miles travelled separated them, as did the fact that Helena was a Wayne by birth, and Jason… wasn't. He called himself Jason Todd of the Gotham Waynes, but so far as Jim knew, there was no paperwork to make that legal. But did legalities matter, in the face of love? Jason was, for all intents and purposes, Bruce Wayne's second son. He was noted for being a stern taskmaster to the people he employed, but fair and loyal. Jason regularly made the papers with the way he sparred against his employees, often was photographed guarding a Wayne family member. Rumour had it he was training Cassandra to be his second in command. Jim knew that of all the rumours, that one was the most leaky.

Bruce would never push his children to be something they didn't want to be. They all did different things, but it usually circled back to WE. Shaking his head, Jim returned to his original train of thought.

Jason Todd and Helena Wayne.

Security chief and heiress. Lord, it sounded like a cheesy plot, but if that was the way the die was cast… Jim reconsidered that thought. For all that most of the elite snubbed Bruce's orphan's, being orphans meant they weren't genetically tied to the Wayne bloodline. Marrying one of her adoptive brothers kept Helena in the family and the bloodline untainted. And if he was Bruce, Jim thought ruefully, there was no better man for Helena than Jason. Wild, pretty Helena was well suited to rooted, calm Jason. Sure, Dick was funny and polite, but he was as vivacious as Helena, and until Jim had seen Todd restrain young Helena from a reckless course of action, he'd have said they were too different.

Except Jason was no longer the unruly ruffian he'd once been. He was calm, contained and around Helena, doting. Oh, he was a caring big brother, Jim didn't doubt that, but his way with Helena was weird. Patient and amused with deep seated contentment paired with a natural wary sharpness that made him _Jason._

Laughing at himself, Jim headed to bed. Bruce probably already had the situation sorted, and here he was, musing like a _girl._ Well, he supposed, the Wayne family had endured tonight, they'd endure far harsher if they continued as they were.

 **Up next:**

 **So, although I make no promises about when it will go up, there will be a chapter (or an arc, even) about how some of the clanless heroes become part of a clan. I'll give you a hint: Shayera, and the catalyst is an old friend requesting help. What are your thoughts? Would you prefer more Bats & Archer stuff, or would you like to see what I envision in the Green Lanterns dynamic? Maybe the Flashfam? I don't know unless you say something, so some help (or prompts) would be nice.**


	5. Helena Martha Wayne (on the road to Todd

Selina sighed when she realized her kitten was sulking on the roof of her favourite restaurant. Landing on light feet, the thief-turned-vigilante asked wryly

"Jason's giving you trouble?" Helena puffed out a breath and grumbled

"He keeps dancing around the fact that in at least one world, we fell in love, we went through a harrowing undercover mission, and we had a child. Is it too much to ask for some attention?" Selina smirked, glad that she at least could answer that.

"Well, keep in mind that it's not exactly legal for you to do that yet. You are only sixteen, kitten, and he's got to be conscious of the age and experience gaps between you because you refuse to be." Helena waved away her mother's logic, complaining

"We dance with injury, and possible death every time we don the masks, Mama. And it's not that he's not interested, he would have told me if he didn't want something."

Shaking her head and seating herself beside the daughter who had welcomed her even after being given up for adoption, Selina put an arm around her and reminded her

"Jason doesn't want to abuse you. That's a great gift, Helena. Most men his age probably wouldn't care about the semantics." Helena rolled her eyes and asked

"Then how do I do this? I don't want to rush him, but I want to know that he really wants this. If he doesn't, I need to get over it." Selina pursed her lips and suggested

"I know your father is planning on sending you to a conference in Europe once school lets out. Perhaps you could borrow Jason and travel early on the yacht?" Helena tilted her head, considering the suggestion. She parsed through the suggestion, landing on

"The Queen's Gambit sunk, though." Helena's eyes widened, a hand slapping up to her mouth to stifle her snickers. Unamused, Selina waited for her to talk it through.

"Well, I suppose I could use the privacy of the yacht. Jason knows how to sail well enough that we wouldn't need any crew, either. And it wouldn't take much to get the things I need together, just have to have them ordered by mail, delivered to your place…" Selina threw her hands up and said firmly

"Stop right there. I don't need or want to know how you intend to seduce your fathers' ward, not with the rumours circulating." Helena pouted and whined

"But Mama, how will I know if it'll work if you don't say anything?" Scoffing, Selina thought for a second. While yes, she was supposed to disapprove of this sort of thing, Helena had, for all intents and purposes, raised herself. There were life experience things she had yet to learn, yes, but mentally, her baby was grown. An ache gripped the elder woman's heart. Yes, it had been best to give Helena up for adoption a year after her birth, because she hadn't been able to provide for her then, but if she'd known what was to follow… Whether she'd kept Helena or given her to Bruce, though, Selina knew with sudden clarity, they'd have still had this problem. Someone or something had shoved Jason and Helena towards one possibility. They may never know why, but the least Selina can do, she agrees reluctantly, is give her daughter a little advice.

"Surprise him. Be confident but not extravagant. Play to his sexuality, but do not twist it to get his agreement. And don't go into it naked." Brows furrowing, Helena asked

"But I thought-" Selina cut her off with a naughty smile.

"It tantalizes more if you're half dressed, or better yet, in one of his shirts." Helena nodded, bolting to her feet when she noticed the Bat signal in the sky. Jumping off the roof and relying on her grappling line, Helena didn't notice her mother was a step behind, praying before she too leaped for the signal.

Let this be the right thing to do. Let my baby have some happiness.

FAMILIA

From his office just off the SecOps hub in one of the basements of Wayne Enterprises, Jason Todd could be heard cursing. Loudly. Those who worked with him winced. He was a good boss, barring the occasional episode of volatile, homicidal rage when someone attempted to hurt his family.

Oh, if only they knew.

Jason stared disbelievingly at the itinerary in front of him. What should have been full of engagements, dinners, galas and other events where his visible presence was needed as a deterrent against the enemies of the family, was a simple notation:

'Onboard the Martha, escorting Helena Wayne to the London press workshop.'

Uh, what the fuck?

Jason adored Helena, doted on her and let her play her games, because he knew that in time, when she wasn't blinkered by viewing him as a hero, they could have something. But he was a mortal man, and Helena's favourite game was to tempt him. When it wasn't illegal to pleasure her, when he wouldn't-

Biting off a curse, the huskily built young male stormed toward the bank of elevators, determined to make Bruce get him out of this. He ripped open his father's office door to come face to face with Selina. He growled

"She's gone too far!"

Bruce frowned, processing the situation while Jason fumed. Selina's giggled distracted both of them, Jason's snarl of

"This isn't fucking funny! She's-"

"Sixteen, a survivor of abuse, and trusting in and depending on you. She's not a baby, Jason, she's as adult as you can get. As much as you and everyone else would like to pretend differently, Helena is just as grown up as you, and that entitles her to some leeway. Apparently, she's decided that leeway is you, Jason. As much as I appreciate your honor, that's exactly the reason why I have no protests. You wouldn't hurt her, not after the way you were hurt." Despite the long winded speech, Selina didn't gasp for air, she sat back and waited for Bruce's reply.

Heaving a sigh, the big man concurred

"She's right, Jay. You wouldn't hurt someone intentionally after the way you got hurt. I also have no problems with you and her going forward- discreetly, for the time being."

Wide eyed and nearly slack jawed, Jason stared at his father and mentor, confunded at the older man's benediction.

Am I so deserving of her?

Bruce frowned, which made Jason realize he's asked the question aloud. Oh, he wouldn't protest his right to have relationships, to have a woman at his side, but… the fact remained, he was damaged goods, while there was a chance yet for Helena. A chance she wanted to take on him, and no one was voicing objections.

Nodding, Jason excused himself, because he had a Huntress to track down.

FAMILIA

Helena waited nervously for Jason to return to the Manor. He'd been at work, and had been scheduled for combat reviews of his employees, which meant she'd returned from school and had time enough to prepare.

He found her, as she'd known he would, tucked away in an alcove of the library, a plate of shortbread and a pot of chocolate in front of her. She glanced at him, tilting her head when he seated himself across from her before she began to speak.

"When I found out that my parents either hadn't known about me or had given me up because she wanted better for me, I was relieved. Although I was mad at Dad for adopting all these people and not keeping me, when Mom told me she'd never spoken of me because it hurt to much, I was relieved. My parents might not have loved me, but they wanted good things for me nonetheless." She's quiet for a minute, before she tells him for the first time

"My first memory of my adoptive father is getting slapped because I got in his way. He wasn't around often, so I was never raped, but often enough that I knew he wouldn't be happy if he couldn't beat me, couldn't force that woman to withhold food. That's why I took Dad's offer, originally. Because I'd eat well, and if he'd managed to hold onto Dick, and you, and Tim and Dame and Cass, then he couldn't be as bad as the bastard that woman took me 'home' to." He sits still, listening attentively. Helena continued

"I was afraid of everyone, because the household was so male, so loud and alive, it felt like chaos beating against my skin. Then I met you."

The silence stretches between them, broken only by Jason's hand gently reaching for hers, slowly enough she could avoid it if she so desired. With a forced but thankful smile, Helena gripped his hand and picked up her story

"You didn't force me to accept hugs, or accidentally make me feel stupid or insult me because I wasn't a son, you were so calm, like the eye of the storm, but strong as a rooted oak. I could sit beside you and you wouldn't hit me, even by accident. I never had to put up a facade with you. If you don't want-" Jason cut her off with a gentle tap to her nose

"Helena-" His singers' baritone slides against her skin, easing the coiled tension of her spin, before he explains

"I may seem strong, but I'm a bloody, broken wreck most of the time. The only time I feel really alive when I'm Jason, not Red Hawk, is with the family. Other encounters feel dreamlike, or like they never happened. Are you sure you want that kind of man?" Helena went to argue, before he added

"Think, at least for a minute. Night terrors have ended in screaming, I can and do fly off the handle into monstrous rage, and I'd be pretty possessive, Brightling." She giggled weakly, before calmly rebutting

"In observing Mom and Dad. I've discovered something about relationships. They're about give and take. If I can take your calm, your strength, the least I can give you is my support and love. I have nightmares, too. Rage is a human emotion, and we can work on managing your temper, if you need, and who said a little possessiveness wasn't sexy?" He quirked a brow at her, prompting her to explain

"I know you, Jason. You wouldn't control me. You'd express your opinion loudly, keep an arm around me in public, and probably piss me off by doing whatever you had to to keep me alive. But at least I'd be alive to bitch about it." With a sigh, Jason nodded, settling in for an impromptu party for two.

One of the meanings of Helena is 'bright one'


	6. Formed (the GLC on Earth)

**Picture Credit:**

 **www. /2010/03/last-one-standing-green-lanterns/**

They were in trouble, Hal realized. The Justice League was fighting the Reach with the Team, and they looked like they were going to lose. That is, until he heard a flap of wings and a feminine shout

"On the most shining day,

on the most clouded night,

come what may,

my way, lit by Lantern light!"

A male voice roared

"Lanterns, go!" Another male voice whooped before three Green Lanterns swooped in, one a Thanagarian female in a Lantern suit, the other two recognizable as Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Wings extended, the female bared her teeth and fought like a savage, grinning when a scowling Kilowog jumped over her to do battle himself.

It wasn't until later, coming down from the high, that Hal realized a few things, namely, that aside from dragging a new recruit to Earth, the younger duo had averted the death of Kid Flash by reinforcing each other's construct barriers around the explosion device.

He was about to start formulating a lecture when Kyle, the youngest of them all, excitedly dragged the mahogany haired, angelic looking Lantern to Hal. Guy moved to flank her, protecting her from his senior.

"Hal! John! This is Hyanthis Gral of the Ironfeather Wing, and a recent addition to the Corps."

Despite John's resistance to anything Thanagarian, both men were impressed when she admitted to writing the poignant reminder that the Corps were more than simple individuals, they were a collective, a family.

In the time it takes to settle Hyanthis in Kyle's room in the Watchtower, something has settled in them all. Hal wonders for a moment, what it means. Had the addition of one person made them a family? He would say preposterous, but… Kyle is calm in his own skin. Guy is easy in a way he never has been before. Even John has relaxed with the addition of a female Lantern.

Though they all admit John's prejudice toward Hyanthis stems from Shayera, they all admit she has a positive on even the swarthiest Lantern. Warm smiles and fleeting touches of creamy wings are part of a bubbling, vivacious personality, for all she's a gutter fighter.

Time… goes on. There are no other new recruits, and the Skyfire Wing has no problems adding the Ironfeather female to their ranks for flight drills. Kyle is ever watchful of the young woman, wary but not hovering. Guy adopts her as the not-so-tiny sister he's always wanted but never had. John grudgingly eases off, learning quite a bit about Thanagar in the process.

In a few years, both Kyle and Hyanthis admit, they may witness a formal ceremony, but for now, they are content. If, perhaps, they take the occasional short term posting in other sectors together, the other Lanterns do not question, especially the Earthling Lanterns.

All have lost too much to begrudge the young ones a little fun.

If you were to look very, very closely, you would see the hairline fissures in John's relationships with the Earth detachment of the Corps. They would never turn him away, but his blindness to the hurt he deals Shayera, to the pain he fails to hide from everyone but himself, has lead to a distance between them all.

Hyanthis can see the walls going up, and as much as she'd love to make it better, she can't. She's barely coping with losing, in effect, her own Wing, and learning to adapt to life as a Lantern. Hal and Guy are the uncle and brother she's wished for all her life, and Kyle is a blessing, bluntly put. So John's stubbornness stings her heart a little, but it won't kill her.

Maybe something else could have- should have- brought all this to a head. The John-Shayera-Vixen thing. But life is what it is, and a few months after the Guardians have approved Guy, Kyle and Hyanthis to remain on Earth, John walks into Kyle's apartment, not realizing he could be interrupting something.

Luckily, (or unluckily) Hyanthis is wearing a sexy dress that bares her wings and long legs while Kyle is simply stripped to plain boxers. Kyle was standing behind Hyanthis as she knelt on the floor, stroking the edges her wings while she held them in a crested position.

Unfortunately for John, Kyle chose that moment to run his fingers as lightly as he could down her spine, where Hyanthis' most sensitive feathers were. The young Lantern moaned, keening when Kyle knelt behind her, his big hand whipping out to pull her into his lap before his hand found her cunt. Pinning her wings against his chest, Kyle began whispering in her ear, grinning when she ground into his hand.

John chose that moment to walk away and scrub his brain with bleach. Yes, he'd known the youngest male was intimate with the female, but he'd never wanted to see it.

And…

That was pretty erotic. It was something he'd have done with Shayera, given half the chance. The chance he'd never have. The chance… Rex would never have. Grappling with himself, John returned to the Watchtower. He had some thinking to do.

 **Notes:**

 **I will, within the next day or so, have a graphic for** Hyanthis **' Oath. Although it could refer to Lanterns' in general, I wrote it with the intention that it was about Kyle. Also. I will have an alternate fic thing posted. These posts will go up on my** tumblr

 **( blog/theladymuse) which has my thoughts on GLs and what I'm writing in the next month or so. Once my research is finished, you'll find pieces similar to my CW v. WW. I already plan to track down Gail Simone's work on the Girlfriend in the Refridgerator theory so I can ponder and interpret it. Those of you who are interested, at some point, I will also post a family tree for the Scheherazadeverse Creed/Howlett/Russell family.**


	7. Matriarchs (run the world)

**THE FLASH FAMILY**

Joan Garrick is childless.

Or, she was.

Then Jay took on Barry as his protege, who then married Iris and took on Wally and then came Artemis, Bart and the twins and her life is full, she thinks.

And then, on an icy, crowded street in Keystone City, she falls because a spoiled rich girl posse doesn't look where they're going. The only reason she doesn't land on her ass is that a group of young heroes had seen it happen. Matthew Kent races to save her a harmful fall, while Dick Grayson and Jason Todd track those responsible. Connor and Wally arrive in time to question Matt and organize transport to Metrotower. When Joan protests that thanks to Matt, she doesn't require medical attention, Wally shakes his head and calls Jay, Barry, Iris and Artemis, giving a clipped rundown while Connor explains to her

"You're not just Joan, wife of Jay Garrick. You're the matriarch of the Flash family, a pillar of the community. Let us repay you your support with our care."

The next few hours are a revelation.

Martha and Jonathan insist she and Jay visit the farm for the winter, where she and he cannot be treated to such behaviour, young heroes and their mentors hug Joan or simply ask her a question. Selina, Shayera, Martha (who zetaed into the Metrotower) and Mera sit with her while the females in their families track down the young women who caused Joan's fall.

The men pace, furious one and all. Eventually, Timothy suggests a implementing an undercover element to the Team and new Leaguers, who must assist the Elders of the community before they can undertake true undercover missions. Batman works out the kinks, and then they all sit down to a sumptuous dinner.

Iris West Allen is also a matriarch of the hero community. Unlike Selina and Shayera, her family is small and ruled by a capable woman. But it is growing. She has Dawn and Don, Artemis and Wally are considering expanding their family, and Bart will have a family of his own, one day.

She knows that someday in the not so distant future, she will take Joan's place as matriarch of the Flash family. But that is not yet on the horizon, and she's learning to manage such a mantle, indeed, does much of Joan's work already.

It will not be hard, she hopes, once she's grieved her friend and mentor, to be the matriarch that her family deserves.

Artemis isn't a Flash matriarch, yet. But in a way, she is to the Team. When it came out that Connor and M'gann broke up because she invaded his mind and twisted his thoughts, it was to Artemis they came, especially the young ones.

They were distraught, especially the Oceanian Royals, Arthurs' proteges, at what had happened to Kaldur, Tula in tears and Garth angry that he'd never guessed what was going on in his friends' head, La'gaan unsure of himself and grieving his relationship with M'gann (or the loss of it).

Despite being an exhausting unofficial posting, the look of adoration Wally gives her for stepping up to the plate makes it worth it.

 **THE HOUSE OF EL**

Martha Kent, unlike her Flash counterpart, is not childless. That doesn't mean she wasn't disappointed in her son when he let down his own sons.

When she can finally claim her grandbabies as her own, she shows them off shamelessly, pleased that for all the unpleasant manner of their creation, they are strong young men, honorable and capable and true heroes.

Her favourite present from her grandsons is an album, which includes a mix of casual and studio pictures, but what is best, to her, is the surprise they give Jonathan, a grandfather-grandson fishing trip from which there are dozens of photos.

Lois is a matriarch, too. Like Iris, she is already familiar with the role, but being a pillar of the community will come far too soon for comfort. She loves her husband and her sons, but the job itself seems wearing.

Of course, it is Selina, Shayera and Dinah who have the hardest jobs, she knows.

So she listens and takes notes as needed. She's not Kryptonian, but then, neither is Martha.

 **GREEN LANTERNS OF SECTOR 2814**

Lanterns have no need of matriarchs.

But when they realize that the other clans have them, even John admits Hyanthis is the closest thing to a matriarch the Lanterns of section 2814 have.

Hyanthis, for her part, doesn't really care. So long as Kyle and the others are okay, she doesn't need to be a female leader.

 **THE BATCLAN**

Selina never dreamed she'd mean as much to the Batclan as she does. But she does.

Damian bristles when she is insulted, Dick, Jason and Tim even pause looking at the women they adore to see to her comfort when Bruce isn't around. Barbara, Stephanie, Cassandra, Helena, she has her pick of who to train to replace her, far in the future.

Bruce would prefer she wait, see who is most stable as a pair, so that the next Batman's wife can be considered. But Selina already knows.

Helena would rather focus on Jason.

Barbara is not quite yet completely family.

Neither is Stephanie.

Cassandra is family, is strong and steady. She'll lead them well, Selina knows. Through every storm and clear sky.

 **THE ARCHERS**

Of all the matriarchs, Dinah's job is hardest. Mia and Jade have no interest in being matriarchs themselves, and Artemis is a Flash/Team matriarch, though she could be called on in an emergency, Dinah supposes.

While Lian could step in, that time is a long ways off.

For now, it's fine. Dinah loves having such a huge family, even if the responsibility is a pain in the neck.

 **ATLANTEAN ROYALS**

Mera is not simply the matriarch of a hero clan.

She is the queen of a nation.

But still, she loves their students, hers and Arthurs, for giving them a family, for holding off the expectations for an heir. Half the populace, once learning of Kaldur'ahm's breavery, remembering the serious little boy who played in the city, expect the throne to go to him if there is no heir forthcoming.

She loves them still more for being able to get Arthur to relax. Loves that though Tula and Garth would be Kaldur's right and left arms if he ever ruled the kingdom, that La'gaan once again takes pride in the older hero, they all still respect her husband.

Perhaps it is a little startling, to find herself pregnant, but when Arthur and her tell their students, their adopted children, all they receive is open, honest joy. There are arrangements made, yes. Such as Arthur securing Kaldur's agreement to reign as regent if necessary, but Mera is so excited that everyone they know is happy for them.

 **SKYFIRE WING**

Shayera leads the Skyfire Wing as best she can.

Sometimes, she knows, her best is not enough. Or it feels that way.

And sometimes, she does things just right. Sometimes, she doesn't.

She handled John and Hro badly.

But when she and Hyanthis were lured to a Thanagarian outpost, when the younger Thanagarian lay near death, that, she handled well.


	8. Beneath blood stained wings (daughters o

Shayera looked at Hyanthis doubtfully. The younger female wore a grim expression at odds with her usual good nature. The summons they were examining together looked legit, but... what if it wasn't? What if it was a trap? Hol green met Gral violet. An agreement was reached. Better they two were lost than everyone they cared about. Shayera flipped through the computer, filing a journey. Just because they didn't want to risk those close to them didn't mean they needed to be foolish.

A delicate hand rubbed over the emerald power ring on the opposite hand before Hyanthis decided against speaking.

Together, Ironfeather and Skyfire worked together to leave their estates handled. If they didn't return... there was no need to force their most cherished ones to sort through their things. With heavy hearts, the females strode through the halls of the Watchtower. When they happened upon Kyle as they tread what seemed to be their green mile, Shayera halted and turned away. Maybe Kyle wasn't aware that this good bye might be their last, but Hyanthis was. Rising on tiptoe, fluffing her wings, the female Lantern eagerly met the male's kiss. Conscious as she was about raising alarms, Hyanthis fought the urge to curl into Kyle's embrace and stay there. IF she wanted a peaceful life with him, she had to earn it.

Maybe something tipped Kyle off. Maybe she trembled, or her wavering will shone in her eyes. Whatever it was, though he said nothing, Kyle saw it. Cupping the side of her face, he murmured

"Return to me, hmm?" With a silent nod, her heart in her eyes, Hyanthis was off.

Shayera didn't have a goodbye like Hyanthis', but her Wing-sons, Beast Boy and Shazam, raced to kiss her cheeks before she left on what she said was a clandestine mission.

She lied. But who would know?

 **FAMILIA**

No one. The trap they'd thought was a trap had been sprung, leaving them on their asses. They'd come to Thanagar, hoping to make peace, and they'd been taken captive, thrown in a dank cell and left to rot. It wasn't fair, but it had happened.

Hyanthis became listless on the second day.

Shayera was worried that evening. The smaller, younger female had much to live for. The League, the Corps, Kyle, all valued her heart and her bright smile, backed by combat skill she'd earned. She should be plotting to escape, should talk about something, anything. While Shayera knew her Wing would miss her, and a few of her League comrades, not many would. Between trying to coax the younger female into eating and fending off her own worry, Shayera could hardly plot anything. Although fatigue played into it, she would later regret when she blurted

"We're going to die here and you're doing nothing, Ironfeather!" Hyanthis raised dark eyes sunken into a jaundiced face and shook her head, before rasping

"I am. You're not." Clearing her throat, Hyanthis explained levelly, if with a touch of gravel in her voice

"I sent my ring back to Oa when the trap was sprung, Shayera. The Lanterns will investigate, but by the time they get here, I'll be dead." Shayera protested, freezing when Hyanthis sighed and asked with dark certainty

"What do the Thanagarians' do to pregnant captives, Shayera?" Shooting a look at the tired Ironfeather woman, Shayera was surprised when she elaborated

"Kyle and I were aware that it was possible and probable, but I didn't know for sure till this morning."

Stuttering, then inhaling, Shayera ground out

"They'll put you under Skro, tear out your wings and implant them in the fetus, raise it to be a soldier of Thanagar." With a sage nod, Hyanthis demanded huskily

"Promise me this, Shayera. You tell my baby that I would have killed to be their Mom, that I don't regret them or one moment with their father." Shayera nodded, and asked warily

"Did you have a name?" A grim smile before the younger woman replied

"My family has a habit of sons, so, Kade Whitefeather Rayner. And-" When Hyanthis hesitated, Shayera completed

"I won't force the Lanterns to do anything, but I won't deny Kyle his rights, either." Hyanthis grimaced and croaked

"Thanks, Shay. Tell Kyle... Would you tell Kyle I loved him to my last breath?" Tears obscuring her vision, Shayera nodded.

 **FAMILIA**

Not far from the facility where the Thanagarian members of the Justice League were being held, a spaceship bearing the Justice League markings were playing the audio from Shayera's comm over the loudspeaker. Shocked Leaguers looked to where the youngest Green Lantern had fallen to his knees. Kyle Rayner had known something was wrong, had known there was the possiblilty of pregnancy, but this...

Hal and Guy hauled Kyle up to his feet while John studied the information matrices Batman was pulling up. He looked ready to vomit when he read up on Skro radiation. It would force the body of an adult Thanagarian to reject their wings. It also had side effects that were... unsavoury. Unless they got there in time, all they would be able to do was pick up the shattered pieces of a fellow Lantern. John shot a worried look at the the flotilla of green ships behind them. If the others knew what happened...

Shayera wouldn't raise Kyle's child alone on Earth. Kyle himself would probably insist on taking the kid to Oa, where they would be safe.

But would it be enough? If a third woman died on Kyle, if this one truly left a child, would he even think about being happy? What about Shayera?

Hal, for his part, hoped they got there in time to save the Thanagarian Lantern. While they would try their best, the Corps was mostly male, and every kid needed a mom, he thought. And, okay, he wanted his little angel to come home safe, but would he say as much? No. She was Kyle's world, and no matter how long he'd counted her as a daughter, Kyle had loved her longer.

Guy remained quiet. Yes, he was worried about his sister, but his brother was in front of him right now. For now, he'd focus on Kyle, as Hyanthis would want him to do.

 **FAMILIA**

(Hyanthis POV)

I awoke to a kaleidoscope of pain and ache and exhaustion. The Skro radiation had so far been low level, and I wasn't screaming yet. Either they hadn't torn out my wings or they had yet to completely remove them. Or... they had other plans for me. Pinching my eyes shut, I counted to ten.

I couldn't give up yet. I'd said I would, that I had, to Shayera.

But.

I was alive. Awake, alive and ready to fight again. For Kyle. For the child I was certain would be a son. For Hal and Guy and John. Beloved, son, father, brother, uncle, mine.

Dragging in another breath, I gritted my teeth and focused.

'Take my wings, my very breath, so long as I am alive, you will get nothing from me.'

One more inhale, before I experimentally fluttered my wings.

Back bending lances of pain shot through my back, my spine the epicenter of hell.

Biting back the worst curses I knew, because if I opened my mouth I would die screaming, I staggered to my feet, collapsing when stars danced in my eyes, turning my vision so damn blurry my knees simply gave out.

I don't know how long I knelt there. It could have been the slightest moment or the longest eternity. A Thanagarian woman with dull brown wings came into my field of vision, cooing so sweetly her words didn't register at first.

"Your son's wings are nearly grown, fledgling, so now I can take your wings for myself!" Her singsong voice distracted me, and I paused, nausea twisting my gut even as she gripped one of my wings and yanked.

Everything I'd ever been went into my scream.

 **FAMILIA**

Kyle entered the holding facility in time to hear Hyanthis scream so loud that Superman winced. Shaking off the shock, he raced to the source of the sound, vaguely aware that Hal and several other Leaguers were on his tail, Batman tracking her from her comm gps. Some part of his brain filled in what the other team was doing.

Headed by John, with Nightwing functioning as their Bat, they were looking for Shayera.

Not that Kyle cared. Not when Hyanthis' scream echoed around him before renewing and reverberating even louder.

Coming upon her in a sterile room, another woman attempting to rip her fucking wings out, Kyle roared, ripping the strange Thanagarian off his woman, flinging himself down beside her, trusting the others to deal with the bitch.

Hyanthis opened her eyes and murmured

"Kyle. You came." Cupping her face, he murmured in return

"Of course I did. I knew something was up." A raspy chuckle, then

"Sorry I didn't tell you-" Shaking his head, Kyle ordered sternly

"I heard everything you said to Shayera, since Bats remote operated her comm. We'll discuss everything when you're well." A long, slow, blink.

"Alright. G'night." She slips into a dreamless sleep, sedated through the procedure to regraft her wing before she is returned to Earth, where Hal offers them the use of Ferris money for her recuperation.

 **FAMILIA**

Kyle Rayner is thankful that not to distant trip to Thanagar is done with. Hyanthis is nearly well again, only the occasional bout of morning sickness getting her down. It's time, he knows, to return to Oa. The other Lanterns are anxious to see her, the Leaguers impatient to see the one they've dubbed the Lantern Matriarch.

When she is resistant, he indulges her. Love and a previously unknown-to-be-possible hybrid pregnancy make him hesitant to push her.

It is Hal who divines that something is wrong. He visits when Kyle is on Monitor duty, asking bluntly

"What's going on, Hyanthis? Ganthet and the others are impatient to see you, the Matriarchs are demanding a farewell luncheon before you and Kyle gallivant off to Oa." Hyanthis turns confused eyes on him.

"I resigned my ring, Hal. I'm no longer a Lantern. Doesn't that mean I'm no longer a Leaguer?" It slides into place for Hal, then. Her insistence on learning to support herself, her hesistance to return to the fold, be they Lantern or League. Carefully, he recites

"On most shining day,

On most clouded night,

come what may,

my way, lit by Lantern light."

Confusion reigns on her face again. Hal reminds her gently

"You wrote that oath for Kyle, didn't you?" She nods, wary. He explains, still gentle

"The others, Lanterns and more than a few Leaguers, have come to see it as a family thing, us Lanterns claiming each other. It's become something of a talisman to the younger ones. Because you loved someone enough to write an oath for them. You resigned your ring so that we could find your friend and child. You knew you would likely end up dead, but you did what would keep the others alive, rather than busting out of your prison and facing death alone. Your ring is waiting for you on Oa, Hyanthis." She drew back. considering.

A few hours later, Hyanthis has packed her bag and Kyle's and has scheduled the luncheon. Because, damn it, if they're going to set up luncheons, then the Lanterns will be represented.

 **FAMILIA**

Kade Whitefeather Rayner and Wayne Kyle Todd are born in the same year, incidentally. Thanagarian pregnancies are closer to two years than one, and Helena and Jason don't follow the timeframe they were given exactly.

But that's okay, more than okay, actually. Especially since Rex Thaddeus Stewart is born to John and Shayera a few months after Kade is born to Kyle and Hyanthis.

 **Up next:**

 **Probably going to be a bit of time between this piece and the next one. The next chapter of Familia will most likely be back to the** Batclan **, where we find out how, exactly, Jason went from Jason Todd-Robin-Red Hood-Red Hawk-Red Hood-Red Hawk and how his relationship with this Helena became what it did.**

 **Also, how in depth am I going with this stuff? Do we want a comparison of who handles birth better among the male Leaguers? Or is the way I'm writing it fine? Do we want to know what happens on Oa? Or what the others think of all this?**

 **Last thing: REMEMBER TO CHECK MY TUMBLR! I've got the** full size **icons up there, but I also have a HUGE list of things to write/post, the** masterlist **, for which, can presently be found on my profile.**

 **AS ALWAYS, MY PM INBOX, AND MY EMAIL (amaranthastormheart ) IS ALWAYS OPEN TO YOU.**


	9. I'll tear down the world for you

**(to stop your tears)**

 **We delve into the past of Helena Wayne (or my version of her). TRIGGER WARNING. ATTEMPTED RAPE OF A MINOR. It is the section in italics. You may scroll past it and still understand the story. Working on updating tags.**

Midnight in Gotham, on the Watchtower and at Wayne Manor were all very different things. For example, Gotham was a whirl of violence and lights and shadows and darkness. The Watchtower, pending location, was like being inside a star orbiting the Earth. Unless, of course, you were in one of the conveniently placed inner rooms in one of the clan suites. And Wayne Manor, despite being caught between isolation and calamity, was where Helena Wayne felt safest.

Yes, on the streets of Gotham, she was the Huntress, one of the most capable Bats on the street. On Watchtower, she was feared by the younger vigilantes for her competency. But in the Manor, she was just Helena. Daughter, sister… destiny.

Helena focused on breathing. She might be a possibility, for Jason, but he wanted to wait until he was sure she was ready. Trembling, the heiress whimpered when an old memory resurfaced

"Little bitch, cock teasing the man of the house? That won't do." A balding, red faced man with a ridiculous mustache was running his hands over thirteen year old Helena's quivering body. The tiny, terrified barely-teenager couldn't even cry for help. The bastard had gagged her with a filthy sock.

Her 'father' had dragged her to the car in her pajamas, and was now playing out his fantasy far from where Helena and her mother lived, and he returned to when he was home from work.

Lips trailed over her neck, teeth grazing, before 'Father' let out a yelp. Before he was ripped away to reveal a pissed off Red Hood holding him by the neck.

The helmeted man turned to her and said seriously

"Run. Now. He dies." Ripping out the sock, Helena bolted. Since she needed gear anyway, she returned to the suburban house she'd lived in for years. Despite the tear tracks down her face, the girl hoped her mother was okay.

(It was three years of a different kind of abuse before a blood test proved she was Bruce Wayne's daughter.)

In trying to shake off the memory, the sixteen year old had forgotten to keep her voice low. Her sobs had awoken everyone in the Manor when she hadn't meant to. The only reason she realized Jason was awake was because she heard him cursing at their father. Bruce was trying to convince the younger man that she needed privacy, while Dick was arguing the same idea in a strained voice.

Helena didn't care anymore. She'd tried to be a grown up about it, but she hadn't been able to hack it alone. Screwing her eyes shut, the girl thought for a second, knowing that in order to get Jason through the door, the others needed proof she needed him. Yanking her courage together, the girl wailed

"Jason!" as if her life depended on his arrival. In the time it took for Jason to break away from Dick and storm through the door, she acknowledged that resorting to trickery to get Jason to hold her was not good, but she desperately needed to be held, as if she was untainted by the touch of that vile man.

Duvet pooling in her lap as she sat up, Helena reached out for Jason, aware that their family was watching from the doorway. The feeling of taint overwhelmed her, to the point that she sobbed into Jason's chest with true tears. Strong arms enclosed her, baritone murmurs calming her.

"Tell me." He spoke in her ear, half instructing, half pleading, before he continued

"Tell me what dragon to slay, what demon to hunt, what building to raze, tell me how to help you, Helena." Turquoise met green, and Helena was dumbstruck for a moment.

This wasn't a brother soothing a sister. This was the man who would probably marry her begging her to give him a target. For his rage. Because she was crying!

Startled though she was, Helena began giggling through her tears. Confused eyes turned to the doorway, receiving shrugs in return.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Helena told him softly, voice hoarse from her tears

"Hold me, Jason. You already killed the bastard who made me cry." big hands tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"Helena?" The tentative question came from Bruce. Her father. Haltingly, Helena explained

"When I was thirteen, my adoptive father took me to a field near the Red Hood's territory. He nearly succeeded in raping me before Jason shot him." Leaning back, she murmured, more to him than the others

"You were still half mad because of the Pit, though, weren't you?" Nodding numbly, Jason gathered her against his chest, rising from the bed to carry her through the hallway to his room. Slamming the door behind him, the vigilante didn't speak while he tucked Helena into his bed, delighting her to speechlessness when he climbed in beside her, slinging an arm around her waist before ordering

"Sleep."

Diana Prince, heir to Themyscira and Wonder Woman of the Justice League, did not expect to find Jason Todd sacked out on the couch in the Batclan's Watchtower commons when she went to find the Batman to consult on League business.

More then that, she wasn't expecting Helena Wayne to be sprawled on top of him, arrayed on his broad chest like she belonged there. Diana was tempted to wake them and ask what Bruce thought of the arrangement, when the Bat himself walked out of his own Tower room. Diana watched incredulously as he draped an enormous, fluffy black throw over his sleeping children, Helena cuddling deeper into Jason's chest while his arms tightened at her waist.

Raising a brow at Diana trespassing on his clan's commons, Bruce pointed to the hallway. Once outside, the door securely shut, Diana geared up for a rant. Bruce effectively shut her up by informing her

"It's called co-sleeping, Wonder Woman. Every member of my clan engages in the practice in some form or another. Those two more than most."

Diana has to walk away. She has to fight against exploding about Watchtower rules. The Founders have seniority, yes. But Wayne money, with some Queen and Palmer contributions, built the Watchtower. Bruce had long ago ruled that in Clan quarters, it was the leader who had seniority. It had pleased the Clans, that their leaders had retained their power on Watchtower somewhat.

But Diana doesn't want to let this go. It seems wrong, even if the Batclan as a whole engage in the practice.

Bruce returns to the commons, relieved that conversation with Diana is over. He will have to talk with her, openly, at least once, and soon.

Catwoman is accepted as a Bat, because she has ceased stealing and is mentoring Huntress. But…

Bruce wasn't lying when he said the clan had a habit of co-sleeping. He himself shares a bed with Selina every night they can manage.

Perhaps, as a parent of several children, he should consider Diana as a co-parent. She is connected to none of his children, as Selina is Helena's mother and Talia is Damian's. Talia is out of the question, after what she did to Jason. Diana is a meta, and she would never leave Themyscira. There is also the question of more children.

While everyone had indicated that a child resulting from Jason and Helena's eventual joining would be welcomed (some more reluctantly than others) every single one of his children had urged him to marry and have another child of his own. Another heir to the legacy. He doesn't quite understand why, but he knows that more children would be welcome from all of them. Selina, also, has indicated she is not averse to having another child.

Diana… can not have children. And… his currently existing children dislike her. Evidence of that arises when Helena growls

"Interfering, Amazonian-" Jason cuts her off with a quick, chaste kiss. Barely more than a touch of lips, it stops Helena from uttering anything truly foul. Selina hoots from the doorway, leaning against the frame to the room she shares with Bruce.

Selina knows me, my past, my city-OUR city- knows my children and how to interact with them. I don't wish to hurt Diana, but I think it will when I tell her this.

 **Can I just say that this is how I see Jay and Bruce? Jason is this scarily efficient but mostly easygoing guy until you get him mad, and Bruce is a decisive man with a heavy .**


	10. From Flock to Wing (Shayera Hol)

**SO, SO, SO SORRY! THOSE OF YOU ON AO3 WILL REALIZE THIS CHAPTER IS MISSING FROM HERE! When I complete the next chapter, I will slot this one in appropriately.**

 **You didn't think I forgot about the 'extras' did you? Not after I made my complaint in the Elsewhere epilogue with John Stewart/Shayera.**

 **So, we give Shayera and lots of the flight capables a clan. I'm working on a Failsafe-prevented-by-Batclan chapter and a Matriarch piece that includes Boogalee99 from FFN idea of Ma and Pa throwing the Super twins a 17th surprise**

 **Also: Boogalee asked about Christmas with the Flashfam. While I plan to sort of check in with them for the Failsafe thing, we'll see about the other**

Shayera remains the poised, thoroughly trained soldier who came to Earth all those years ago, but her poor heart is cracked. She will never, it seems, gain the son John and Bruce had seen. When Batman calls her to the Mountain, she is surprised. Along with herself, Batman has called Shazam. It is then, that she learns she is to train a group of young, flight capable heroes. Billy and his wisdom will guide her when her own knowledge fails her, but it is a beginning.

Shayera spends more than two years focusing on her charges. Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Zatanna, Rocket and on occasion, Icon. Shazam reveals the truth of himself so that his team is aware. Shayera herself slowly reveals the bits and pieces of herself that are slowly coming back together. Rocket and Zatanna, despite being initially wary, agree with Beast Boy's assessment that Shayera is the 'team mom' of the Flock. And it sears her heart with joy, that these young Earthlings do not hate her.

Indeed, training her fledglings gains her an in with Batman, Superman, Flash and Green Arrow that Lantern and Wonder Woman simply do not have. Shayera argues heatedly with Superman about whether or not Connor and Matthew may steal Beast Boy and Blue Beetle for a 'boys weekend' or Superlass will be permitted to take Rocket and Zatanna on a flying patrol of Metropolis. With Batman, there is the argument about Beast Boy using his incredible gift to survey Gotham.

With Barry and Oliver, she compares notes on young, female heroes. J'onn would join them, but for the fact he has little to do with his own niece. Catwoman proves useful as a sounding board, another cape thrown into the chaos of a huge blended family.

And then her world comes to a stop again. There is a message from Thanagar, spoken in the formal Thanagarian tongue.

"Shayera Hol, Champion of the Skyfire Wing of Thanagar, I regret to inform you of the passing of our Matriarch, Azera. As is her wish, you now head the Skyfire wing. We await your directive.

-Azizal"

There is another missive enclosed, in a far more common tongue

"Shayera,

Our beloved Champion. Would that you could return to Thanagar, but we all well know that is impossible. The Wing needs direction, even if remote. Whether you call us to your side or direct us from Earth, we will abide your wish.

-Gadreel"

Shayera frantically clears the Thanagarians for a visit, explaining to the Flock that though they are what she considers them the closest thing to an actual Wing, a Thanagarian only claims one.

She doesn't tell anyone that Azera Skyfire, who was the only female in her own absence, led the small wing of four males easily. Because Azera hadn't just been a close friend. Azera had been more than a decade her senior, a matriarch to the nth degree, but a battle born one who had wielded a sword with grace.

When the Thanagarian ship lands on Watchtower, the Team and League are all on deck. John Stewart strangles a cry of disbelief when three tall, muscular males disembark, a fourth, smaller one crying out as he raced to Shayera. Scooping the little boy up, Shayera coos to him before greeting the males.

"Gadreel, Azizal, Glethen, and Azuma." The three older men nod, murmuring to Shayera before Gadreel pulls something from his pocket. Shayera shakes her head and mutters

"Not now. Come meet my Flock." Azizal frowns

"Shayera, sweet, why have you not inducted them into the Wing? Mother would never have begrudged you a Wing of your own." Shayera's sad expression pulls on multiple heart strings.

"Oh, Ziz, Skyfire is-was- your mother's domain. Once it is mine, I will doubtless induct the willing young ones into the Wing." Gadreel spoke then

"Good. But you need to wear the Glimmer and take your inaugural flight." Nodding, Shayera escorted them to their temporary quarters.

FAMILIA

It takes a few weeks for the Skyfire Wing to settle in. Azizal is constantly with Shayera, smirking at John and Carter both. When asked about the annoying Thanagarian, Shayera laughs and says between giggles

"If I hadn't been promised to Hro, I'd have married Zizzy long ago!" Azizal preens and struts, shooting cocky looks at his father Gadreel and uncle Glethen.

Finally, it's time to watch Shayera's inaugural flight. Once Gadreel, Glethen, Azizal and even Azuma have sworn to follow her leadership, the old wing transitioning to new, Gadreel bestows on Shayera a magic on, it makes her wings glimmer.

Taking off, Shayera begins her inaugural flight, igniting the sky with golden fire glinting off her wings. When she lands, the Flock has been briefed on what is appropriate to swear to the Skyfire leader.

One by one, each member of the Flock submits to the title of Matriarch. A formality, really, but both Beast Boy and Zatanna call her 'Mom' and Blue Beetle and Rocket call her 'Momma Shay'. With a joyous laugh, Shayera races across the sky, her Wing in formation behind her, bathed one and all in the brilliant flames sparked by her wings.

FAMILIA

John Stewart watches Shayera with her charges, and regret gnaws at him. He'd pushed Shayera away, made his bed. But he'd never known how miserable he'd made her until he saw her breathlessly dancing on the wing several weeks ago with the original Skyfire members.

And then… well. He'd been on monitor duty when Shayera and Azizal had given 'skydancing' a whole new meaning. He'd heard over the satellite link as Shayera screamed her joy, heard Azizal's grunt.

He doesn't have to wonder why it hurt.

Although, like Diana, Clark, Hal and several others, when the Skyfire Wing swoops back around, he too, leaps in the air and flies in a growing formation, Shayera's glimmering wings still lighting the sky with golden fire.


	11. You light up my world (don't ever stop)

**An angst-fluff with Helena and Jason, and I'll get to Artemis and Christmas at some point, since they're already late, a little more doesn't really matter, I guess. After consensual underage sex, alludes to further such escapades.**

 **So I suddenly headcannoned that Helena's adoptive family was English/French bilingual, and Jason learned at least enough to use endearments privately. Translations at the bottom.**

Lying there in the dark of a silent safehouse, Helena Wayne realized just how it was possible that her otherworld counterpart had become pregnant. Because at precisely that moment, Jason was sprawled across her body, his head on her shoulder, arms locked around Helena, still seated hilt deep in the folds of her twat. In the morning, when he realized he'd returned drunk enough to fuck her, he would be horrified he'd taken her choice. He hadn't, but that, she knew, was all he'd see.

Setting herself up for a faked rape had been less complicated. Jason had used his fingers, then, savaged her mouth with all the skill he possessed, had been roughly tender, because her skin had needed obvious marks. Tonight, the blooming handprints on her hips, the puffiness of her lips and the necklace of hickies on both collarbones, the soreness pulsing between her legs, they would cause Jason to see only lost control.

Thank fucking God this hadn't been her first time in the sack. Jason would be angry he'd lost control, but he would remember, she hoped, that she'd chosen him as her first, had chosen to allow him into her bed night after night. It wasn't that she couldn't say no or hold him off. She didn't want Jason to feel like he anything less than owned her. Because yes, she owed him her life, former virginity and possibly her sanity, but also because he'd never once disrespected what could be between them. To her knowledge, once he'd known they were both interested in that possible future they'd seen, he'd never once strayed. In fact, she'd once seen him turn down a gorgeous model who looked like who she would be in little more than a few years.

So yes, if Helena owned his body and his heart, he could damn well have hers.

Which is what had led to their current position. For now, since they were both clean, Helena was content to allow her birth control shot to take care of the matter of pregnancy. But the shot would run out, and her body would readapt to not having the hormones in her system. Sooner or later, her periods would continue and then...

Forcing that thought to the back of her mind, Helena relaxed her body as best she could, wincing as Jason's cock slid incredibly deeper. He grumbled, burrowing a stubbled chin into her shoulder, gripping tighter when she arched her back.

Stop borrowing trouble, Helena.

It was something her mother, Selina, would say. She would tell her that she needed to keep it together and just deal with things as they came. But it was hard. At halfway between seventeen and eighteen, Helena wasn't supposed to get pregnant, she wasn't supposed to make the choices she had had to make. But that other Helena hadn't regretted her own pregnancy. Even when she'd been nearly full term with a more-than-ten pound baby, that other Helena had reached, almost instinctively, for her Jason. It had shifted everything Helena knew on it's axis, to watch that other Jason curl protectively around her wincing counterpart.

Giving birth would hurt, she knew. Her own mother had admitted it felt like being turned inside out and being shredded to pieces. But it would be Jason's, and that made it, not different, not better, but... worth it. As that other Helena had promised, in every guise she'd seen Jason, he was worth it. Yes, he was volatile, dangerous to the core, but he'd never once turned on her. Had even been convinced to can it, with a touch and a few words.

Maybe there was hope for them. Maybe it would work out sooner rather than later and she wouldn't be pregnant at eighteen. Jason, for certain, would not risk her any longer than absolutely necessary if she became pregnant now. Or ever, really. If he could wrap it all up in the next few months, it may never become an issue until they were ready.

Just as she settled in for a long, deep sleep, Helena felt the lightbulb flick on in her brain.

When they got out of this, Jason wouldn't talk about children. Aside from viewing his bloodline as tainted, he seemed to believe he wasn't enough for her. If she wanted little ones, she had to 'set up' an accident, or Jason would never mention them. Or he might suggest she go to a sperm bank. Helena fought a shudder. The only children she wanted to have were if they were sired by the man in her arms. Scowling at the ceiling, Helena yelped when Jason turned them so that she lay atop him while he stretched out on his back. Incandescent, blue-green eyes locked with her own, interest sparking, before he murmured

"You're thinking loudly tonight, mon chaton féroce."

Helena shrugged indolently, before she murmured in reply

"I was thinking about whether you'd actually want children, mon homme merveillux." He stilled beneath her, panic igniting in the oceans that were his eyes, so Helena took pity on him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead and explain

"Not yet. Not ever, if that's your wish." He relaxed, before suspicion danced in his irises. Helena groaned when he pulled himself upright, adjusting the sheets before pulling her off his cock with a grimace.

"Explain." The coldly precise word had Helena sighing, resting her chin on his shoulder before she rolled her eyes and muttered

"Mon dieu, mon héros, do I really have to spell it out for you? If you don't want little ones, we won't have any." Helena wasn't sure how he'd react, so she was only a little surprised when he flipped her back down to the mattress, pinned her hands above her head and growled wordlessly. Rolling her eyes again, Helena snapped

"If you think I'll bear any other man's child, let alone children, you have another thing coming, Jason Todd! I have not fallen in love with you only to spread my legs and insert the semen of another, less virile man!" The shock on Jason's face was worth the sore cunt, Helena thought wryly. he really was cute when he was caught off guard. Though being a badass was sexy, the tuxedo was dashing, a suit handsome, and yeah, she was wrapped around his finger, she acknowledged. Though he caught her off guard when he whispered incredulously in her ear

"You love me, you really love me." Helena couldn't help laughing at the idiot. Her idiot, to be sure, but an idiot nonetheless.

Or he was until he sucked her off.

 **Mon chaton feroce: my ferocious kitten**  
 **Mon dieu: my god**  
 **Mon heros: my hero**

 **Here's a link to the video on my youtube that will take you to my video update on my fanfiction stuff. This is included in the DC section. State of the Union will go up on my Tumblr for January soon. That link is below the youtube link.**  
 **/UiTioOegCvQ (I also have roleplays and readings and stuff. Check out the channel if you please!)**

 **(this is my personal tumblr as a person, not an author)**


End file.
